One Sided Love
by One Unforgettable Writer
Summary: "Claude... Smiling...? Disgusting." Alois thought before a light blush rose to his cheeks. Was it really that disgusting?
1. Chapter 1

I walked out to the garden, sighing as I crossed my arms over my chest, looking up at the sky. "Claude... We should have a ball!" I grinned as I turned to look at him. I was just visited by some of my 'family' and just saw Ciel Phantomhive for the first time... It was quite interesting!  
"Yes, your highness." Claude simply said.  
I scoffed as I turned to look at him. I smirked and placed a rose in his mouth. "You should smile more often, you look like you're dead!" I teased, trying to get some sort of expression from him.  
He just looked at his pocket watch and told me that it was time to go in. I sighed and slowly went back into my pathetic manor. I went to my room, groaning as I shrugged off my coat. I laid down on my bed, chuckling quietly. I wonder what Claude looks like if he ever smiled... I'd bet it would be disgusting!  
"Claude...? Smiling...? Disgusting!" I yelled out before thinking about it. Would it really be that horrible? In fact, I think he'd look a bit.. Cute!  
I watched my door open and Hannah walk in with my tea. I rolled my eyes, what a pathetic girl! Wearing that... that... that_ thing_ to cover her eye. What is she trying to do? Earn my sympathy. Never! As she set the small tea cup on my side table, I grabbed her hair and pulled her close, hissing in her ear.  
"Get me Claude, you pathetic woman!"  
She just nodded as she looked down, walking off after I released her hair.  
I got up off my bed, grabbing my small tea cup and taking a sip. I smiled slightly, Claude's tea was pretty amazing... I wonder what Ciel's butler makes for him... I should ask Claude to find out! It sure seemed like those two knew each other...  
I giggled at my thoughts as Claude walked in. I fell onto my back and fixed my stockings, giggling once more. "Do you know what Ciel's butler makes?"  
"No, I do not. Why would you even be thinking about the earl Phantomhive? He's none of your concern..." Claude said dully.  
I stuck my tongue out. "You are no fun! But he is my concern! I'm holding a party for him and his friends in a month, am I not?"  
My butler seemed a bit shocked by my words. I just chuckled and walked up to my demon, grabbing his hand and playing with it. His hand was so large compared to mine. I smirked at that thought as I pulled my butler close, laying my head on his chest. "I want Ciel Phantomhive... He's all mine!" I giggled.I pulled myself close to Claude, looking up at him as I smiled softly. I reached up and touched his glasses, touching the lenses and blurring them. I laughed and pulled away.  
"That is all!" I sang as I sat back on my bed. I grabbed my tea, taking small drinks of it as I watched Claude walk out of my room.  
He didn't even look annoyed when I messed with his glasses! I groaned and threw the cup on the ground, watching it shatter. I smirked and rolled on my stomach, looking out of my glass doors to the balcony on the house. I slowly got up and opened it, feeling the crisp cool air hit my face and blow my hair back a bit. I closed the doors behind me and sat on the edge of the railing. I lightly kicked my legs as I closed my eyes, sighing. I started to hum quietly, smiling a bit. I finally opened my eyes, my humming quickly stopping as I saw Claude behind me. I frowned a bit as I saw his expressionless face. I laid down, the concrete railing just wide enough to hold my entire back.  
"What, Claude?" I murmured as I messed with my red and gold ring.  
"It's getting cold out, don't you want to stay inside?" He asked, the setting sun hitting his glasses at the right angle so I couldn't see his eyes.  
"No." I hissed as I closed my eyes, returning to my humming.  
I heard the door open and close once more before I fell into a light sleep.

"Jim!" Luka squealed as he ran towards me in the field of flowers.  
"Luka!" I ran towards him, grinning as he giggled. I almost had my arms around him in a sweet loving hug before he disappeared.  
"B-brother...?" I asked as I slowly walked to a small light in the distance. The bed of flowers was now just some sort of pitch black room.  
I saw dead bodies in my path as I walked to the only source of light. I started to panic a bit as I saw all of the bodies, seeing the burn marks on them.  
"You did it, Jim... You killed me. Why would you do that?!" Luka screamed at me, curled up in a small ball as I walked to the light. Tears burned my eyes as he continued to yell at me. "You did this! You did it! I hate you! I hate you! You're horrible! You aren't a highness!" Suddenly, he was still.  
I bent down, sobbing as I held his dead body. The room suddenly turned to my manor, but it was different. It was when I was thirteen, when I first met the previous earl.  
"You're eyes a horrible color! It's like garbage! Dull, lifeless, boring!" The old earl Trancy yelled at me as I got pushed down to my back. "Get him out of my sight..." I was suddenly dragged away to the cellars. I gasped as I saw more and more dead bodies, even Ciel Phantomhive and his butler were in the pile. I looked around, hugging my nude body as tears came to my eyes.  
"You said you'd do anything to get to the top. Isn't that right, Jim Macken?" Claude walked in from behind me, smirking.  
"Claude!" I quickly ran towards him, sobbing, shutting my eyes tightly. He suddenly pushed me away and walked off.  
I fell to my knees, continuing to sob as I screamed towards the direction of where he disappeared. "Do not leave me alone in this dark abyss!"

I woke up with a start, tears streaming down my face as I shook violently. I was back in my bed and changed. I quickly got up and walked over to the doors, seeing the moon high in the sky. It must've been close to midnight, then.  
I slowly climbed back into my bed, curling up into a tight ball as I continued to sob.  
I killed Luka, didn't I?! It was all my fault he died! All my fault.  
"All my fault!" I sobbed as I grabbed the cover and pulled it over my head.  
I continued crying until I heard the door open. I quickly stopped and pretended to be asleep. I felt the covers being pulled away from my head and a light hand touch my cheek.  
"You don't have to pretend... I heard you from downstairs. You are so loud..." I opened my eyes to see Claude standing there.  
"Get away... You don't help me! Ever! You're an emotionless bastard!" I screamed at him, pounding my fist against his chest as I started to cry once more. "You left me! You left me alone and didn't look back!"  
Suddenly, his arms were around me, pulling me into a soft, loving embrace. I continued to cry.  
"It was just a nightmare, your highness..." Claude murmured softly. I looked up at him with big eyes. He pulled off his glove with his teeth and wiped away my tears. "No need to cry. No one will ever leave you again."  
"You will..." I whispered, frowning. "You will, Claude! You can't leave me!"  
He slowly leaned down, looking into my eyes. I blushed a bit, getting lost in his beautiful golden eyes. I saw a small smile on his lips... I was wrong, it was beautiful. I slowly brushed my lips against his before I became embarrassed. Acting like I wasn't kissing him, I grabbed his glasses and ran away from him. I laughed and grinned as I stared back at him.  
"Fooled you! Idiot demon!" I screamed as I ran down the halls of my house. I gasped, seeing him right in front of me with another pair of glasses. I handed him the ones in my hand before sighing.  
I rolled my eyes and stomped back to my room. He always ruined my fun.  
Once I got into my room, my face heated up as I smiled softly, licking my lips.  
I almost kissed Claude...  
Do I like him?

* * *

I couldn't sleep after my nightmare, it was just too horrible and it didn't help that Claude's soft gaze wouldn't leave my head. He was so perfect, but he just didn't show any emotion expect the little amount he showed tonight.  
"Claude..." I whispered, bringing my knees to my chest as my eyes closed.  
"Yes, your highness?" He said, suddenly appearing in my room.  
I gasped and shook my head, not meaning to call him. I buried my face into my pillows and sighed, my eyes shut tight. I felt my bed dip a little bit. I felt a hand on my back, slowly moving in circles. I opened my eyes to see Claude there, trying to comfort me. I climbed into his lap and started to cry once more about my nightmare.  
"I killed Luka!" I sobbed, pulling myself close to him. I said that over and over until my butler placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.  
"You didn't kill your brother, your highness." Was all he said, his gaze as cold as ever.  
I shoved him away, wiping my tears away. I laid back down, watching as Claude got up and walked to the door.  
"Wait..." I whispered. "D-don't leave..."  
I turned to look at him, pleading with my eyes. "Please...?"  
He started to walk back, sitting back down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tugged at him to lay down with me. He finally got the message and he laid down on his back, closing his eyes. His expression softened when his eyes closed. I couldn't help but bring my finger up to his lips, tracing them. My finger went down to his neck, down to the beginning of his shirt. I pulled off his stupid tie thing and undid his shirt, blushing now. One of his eyes opened to look at me and I quickly pulled away, closing my eyes like I was asleep. I heard a soft chuckle and a hand on my cheek.  
I opened an eye and saw him an inch away from my face. Blushing even more, I closed my eye and turned around, my back now facing him. I let out a soft moan as he bit into the soft skin of my neck.  
"H-harder, Claude!" I begged.  
It seemed as if he needed no urging, he quickly bit down even harder, causing me to moan once more. It was an odd sensation to love pain this much, but I didn't care. If this pain came from Claude, I loved it. He quickly pulled away, though, sighing. I turned to him, seeing him back on his back with his eyes closed once more as if nothing happened.  
I groaned and turned to my back as well.  
"I fucking hate you." I hissed.  
I closed my eyes, hearing a quiet growl come from my butler. I hid my smirk, repressing it so I knew he wouldn't know all of the amusement that small little growl gave me. I suddenly turned and passionately kissed Claude. I couldn't help it. His lips were my drugs and this feeling that I got when I kissed him just drove me wild. He kissed me back, sliding his tongue into my mouth and gaining control of the kiss. I turned to my back and pulled him on top of me, allowing him dominance. I whimpered as I grind my hips against him, wanting him closer to me.  
I grabbed his hair, tugging at it and earning a groan from him. I smirked under the kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pulled myself closer to him, whimpering once more as he started to bite my lower lip, grinding himself on me as well. I blushed deeply, moaning as he kissed down my down neck and bit down once more. I exposed more of my neck, feeling him bite harder and harder until I felt blood gush out of my neck.  
I finally relaxed as Claude licked the blood from my wound, hearing him growl, he finally pulled away.  
I frowned at him. "C-Claude..." I whined.  
"You're hurt and lost a fair amount of blood..." He sighed, pushing up his glasses as he walked out of the room.  
My face heated up as I touched my neck, looking at my bloodied fingers... Guess I'm a masochist... I loved the pain that he gave me and I didn't even realize how bad I was bleeding until now.  
I saw as my demon walked back into the room with a bandage. I was scratching the wound, making it bigger and messier. He sighed and shook his head, moving my hand.  
"Well, you've scratched it so much in the few moments I've been gone that you don't even know it was made by teeth." He said, almost as if he was ashamed by what he did.  
I looked down and frowned. So... He didn't like me like I loved him? I guess not...  
"Never speak of this." I told him as he put the bandage on. "I scratched myself so bad because of my nightmare that I broke my skin." I said, glaring at him with a hateful expression.  
"Never speak of what, your highness? I just walked in here to see if you were alright... You were thrashing around and crying about your late brother." Claude said, unemotional.  
There's my butler I hated and loved...  
"Good. Now, leave me be. I need my rest." I said as I laid down. Once the door closed, I abruptly started to cry.

"Good morning, your highness." Claude said as he woke me up. "Today for breakfast-"  
I quickly stopped paying attention and just ate once he named off the tea and whatever I was eating. Not like I even cared what it was.  
It was Saturday, which was good! Saturday's are usually relaxing, no meetings and no lessons. It was an exciting day.  
But not today, last night was still stuck in my head. I reached up and scratched my neck, which I just felt the bandage.  
"Go away... I don't need you." I told my butler as I got up, grabbing my own clothes. I continued to scratch the bandage.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Please, sir, that won't help it heal."  
I turned to see Hannah, looking down. I remember poking out her eye the other day. I scoffed and pushed her away. "Leave me alone...! All of you!" I screamed, shoving Hannah away and out of my room.  
I slammed my door, sliding down. I ripped of the bandage, tears streaming down my cheeks as I found the faint teeth marks.  
"It never happened..." I whispered, making myself believe that I never loved my butler and that it was all fake.  
"It never happened." I heard a deep voice from behind the door.  
I quickly got up and yanked open the door, seeing Claude walk down the hall.  
Hearing it from him, I finally believed it.  
I hated Claude and I'll make sure I drag him to hell with me after he takes my soul.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed Hannah's wrist. I just finished dinner and I was ready to retire.  
"Come. I want you for tonight." I gave a harsh glance to Claude.  
I pulled her all the way to my room, frowning as I forced myself not to break down crying. I allowed her to dress me in my nightshirt and tuck me in. I looked up at her, my eyes filled with sadness. I honestly felt bad for poking her eye out.  
"Shh... You need rest." She bent down and kissed my forehead before disappearing.  
I closed my eyes and hid under my cover. I stayed like that until I couldn't breathe. I quickly got up and escaped to my study. I bit my lower lip as I tiptoed to the other room across the hall. I glanced around before slowly opening the door and slipping into the room. I went over to my desk and laid down on it, feeling the cool wood hit my exposed skin. I looked up at the ceiling of room and hummed quietly, closing my eyes.  
I felt a cold breeze on my skin. My eyes opened to see the door opening. I just faked sleep.  
"Your highness..." I heard Claude's cold voice say.  
I looked at him and hissed like an animal before running off to my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed with a determined smirk. Now that bastard couldn't get it.  
I heard the door unlock.  
Oh, yeah, the head butler has a key, doesn't he?  
I cursed under my breath and laid down, closing my eyes tightly. "What?"  
"Are you feeling ill, your highness? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."  
Of course not. "Of course I am!" I said instead of my screaming thoughts.  
He nodded and walked out of the room. I started to scratch the bandage on my neck, feeling it itch when he was around. Weird, huh? I continued to scratch the damn bite from that... Thing! I ripped off the bandage to scratch at it even more, sighing once I felt the relief the itching gave me. I closed my eyes, trying to feeling Claude's teeth marks... After a lot of picking at scabs, I found it. It was still deep, almost as if he just did it again. I opened an eye to see him walking through the door with another bandage. I groaned and held my hand over the bleeding wound.  
"If you do not stop, you won't be able to have the earl Phantomhive over for the ball. Or anyone. It's unattractive." My butler told me.  
"Not like you care, Claude. You don't care about anything except my soul." I whispered, tilting my head to the side, not throwing a fit when he bandaged the wound, unlike last time.  
A small smirk came to my face as I thought about the other night... I slapped him over and over again until he stopped and allowed Hannah to put on the bandage. What fun that was... Of course, I was quickly bored with that game.  
"Not true, I care about your well-being as well, your highness." Claude's voice pulled me from my small day dream. Or should I say night dream?  
"Whatever." I muttered and laid down on my bed again.  
My butler started to tuck me in as I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired... But I didn't want to sleep... Not yet.  
"Wait." I quickly opened my eyes and grabbed the demon's hand. I saw him glare at me. I smirked a bit, seeing that I annoyed him.  
I slowly got up on my bed, leaning up on my knees and lightly nibbling at his neck. I told myself I was going to drag him to hell with me, right? Yes... That was right...  
My small hands went down his body, gripping at the front of his jeans, earning a quiet gasp from the demon. My eyes narrowed as I bit down harder on his neck, hiding my smirk. I quickly reached my hand into his pants, feeling how hard and thick he was. It made my eyes slightly widen... He was huge. Who knew? I started to jerk my hand, hearing his erratic breathing. I stayed like this until I heard a moan from my butler. I quickly pulled away and sighed, acting like I was sleeping.  
"Little brat." I heard Claude hiss, that made me smirk.  
"Don't call your master that, Claude, it's bad manners." I said, opening an eye to look at him.  
"I can call you whatever I like right now." He was on top of me, just like last night. I leaned up and licked his ear.  
"Yes, master." I teased him.  
He nibbled on the other side of my neck, earning quiet moans from me. I bit my lower lip, not wanting to be teased.  
"S-stop." I begged.  
He was quickly off of me and walking towards the door. "Sweet dreams, your highness."  
I got up and grabbed a small mirror out of the drawer on my side table, looking at my neck. A small hickey was there. My eyes narrowed. How dare he! Damn butler's trying to show the world that he owns me. I lightly pressed a finger to my neck, a smile on my lips. To be honest, I did like it. I wanted to be his... I wanted him to be the master for a night.  
"Sigh... I should probably sleep." I told myself, quickly curling up on my bed again, finally falling asleep.  
He was such a tease...  
I wanted more.  
He was the one dragging me to hell.

* * *

As the light shined down on my face, I grumbled, turning my back towards the sun light.  
"Master, it's time to get up." The voice belonged to a quiet female.  
"No, Hannah." I groaned, burying my face even more into the pillows.  
I heard a soft sigh before footsteps and my door closing. I quickly got up and looked at my neck, seeing the mark Claude left me last night. Damn demon. I quickly snuck out of my room and down to Hannah's room. I grabbed her make up, which I don't know why a demon would need make up, aren't they beautiful enough? Maybe her and the triplets fuck some nights... or maybe Claude! I growled at the thought before dashing back up to my room. I looked at the make up stuff and grabbed the powder, quickly covering up my hickey. I ripped off the bandage and smirked, it looked a lot better than it did yesterday.  
I quickly threw the make up under my bed and curled back up under the covers. I opened an eye and looked out from under my cover, seeing Claude walk in with breakfast.  
"Claude..." I groaned before sitting up.  
"Yes, your highness?"  
"Why didn't you come and wake me up in the first place? I would've enjoyed some more kisses." I teased, I couldn't help but tease him.  
I saw him glance over at my neck before a quick growl came from him. I was pinned down with golden eyes staring deep into my blue ones.  
"What happened to it?" He hissed, nipping at my ear. I loved this sadistic side of him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"God dammit, don't do that to me now." Another hiss before his hand traveled over the mark covered by make up. I heard a soft sigh come from him before he started to scrub at it. "Don't hide it."  
"Is that an order?" My lips flicked upward into a smirk.  
"Yes."  
I pulled Claude's gaze towards mine, looking into his honey colored irises. I looked deep into the shimmering pools of color, my hand on his cheek. Since he was still on top of me, I could feel the body heat radiating between us... It was wonderful. I slowly pulled the demon into a soft kiss. My kiss was slow and sloppy, almost as if I was a virgin. I wanted to growl at myself because of how nervous I was, but I couldn't. I wanted to be weak and pathetic. I wanted Claude to pick me up off of my feet and give me the strength I needed to go on.  
I swear I relaxed once he started to kiss back, but I wasn't for sure, my mind was too clouded with the lust for the man on top of me.  
And just like that, my love was off of me and serving me my tea. I slowly sat up and touched my neck before looking at my fingers... Bastard took off all the make up! Damn demon.  
I slowly got up and walked over to the demon, biting my lower lip as I looked up at his emotionless face. I leaned up on my toes and kissed his jaw, pulling myself close to him. My hands traveled down his body again, just like the other night.  
"Master, you need to eat." He said, his breath was shaky as I reached down to his pants again.  
"No I don't. When I was younger, I went days without eating..." I said, talking about my time in the village with Luka.  
I stopped my hands, right at the beginning of his pants. I looked at the bulge in the front of his pants and licked my lips before sucking on the fabric. I listened to him groan as I continued to suck and nibble at the spot on his pants. I wasn't going to let him go easily for last night... Earning more moans, I pushed him down on the bed in a sitting position as I got down on my knees in front of him on the floor, spreading his legs.  
I suddenly, but slowly oh-so slowly to tease him even more, pulled away. Seeing a string of saliva connecting to my lips and the fabric, I blushed lightly. I panted quietly, looking up to the demon. The look in his eyes would've sent me over the edge if I was willing to go farther with him. His eyes were filled with lust and a fiery rage since I pulled away. I licked my lips and slowly pressed him down on the bed, nibbling at his ear.  
"Claude..." I whined.  
"Yes?" He panted, gasping once I suddenly bit down.  
"Can demons bruise?"  
"Yes." Was his simple response.  
"Good." I bit down on his neck roughly, my hands tangling in his hair and tugging lightly.  
Earning more groans from him, I continued to bite down harder and harder. I wanted to mark him like he marked me. After a moment or two of this, I got bored. I pulled away and looked at the bright red mark on his neck. I quickly got up and giggled.  
"Mmm... Now we're equal." I hummed.  
"Not quite, little brat." His honey eyes narrowed before suddenly becoming emotionless again. He got up and prepared me my tea, handing me the cup.  
I smiled slightly, biting my lower lip before taking a sip of it. "I'm not hungry." I said, looking at the food before looking back at Claude.  
I saw his lip twitch slightly into a smirk before falling flat again, nodding before he walked out. I still couldn't help but stare at the red mark on his neck.  
I slowly got up, seeing that he didn't dress me. Hopefully he'd come back and dress me...  
I wanted to tease him some more.. I wanted him soon and nothing was going to stop me, even if it was God himself. I was starting to love this man, or demon, more and more each day. And we were trapped in a never ending dance that needed to be broken. Every day it was the same...  
Hopefully, I could break the dance before the party I was hosting for Ciel Phantomhive. I needed Claude but I didn't trust him. Something was off when he saw Sebastian and Phantomhive. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something was different. Maybe I could ask Claude to tell me?  
I groaned and finished my tea, setting it down on the table. I buried my face into the pillows and groaned once more. Why was life so difficult even when you had a demon butler to do everything for you? I slowly pulled myself out of bed and over to the mirror, smiling at the small hickey my love left me.  
I froze.  
"My love?" I whispered. Hadn't I called him that twice already?  
I smiled slightly as I messed with the hickey on my neck and the healing wound on the other side. Yes, _my_ love.  
I smirked in the mirror, looking at my neck still. I really did love the sadistic side of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lemon is in the second part of this chapter and I changed the point of view. It's easier from third person than first. So, here you are~**

_With a soft moan, he pressed me against the tree, his honey eyes flashing pink. I knew it was my end. I could tell. He'd lost all feelings towards me and I was just the pathetic moth trapped in a spider's web. Of course, the spider was blinded to think that the moth was a beautiful butterfly, so he loved it. As the spider got closer, he realized the butterfly was a moth. I was a moth, not a butterfly. I was stupid enough to think he'd love me forever.  
"Claude..." I looked up at him, seeing his eyes filled with lust to eat my soul.  
"Yes, your highness?" The demon licked his lips, latching on to my neck once again to bite down, pressing me even more against the tree.  
"I have one last order before you kill me."  
"Anything..."  
I paused, thinking the order through. My breathing stopped as he continued to bruise my neck, marking me for his own and his only. His tongue glided across my skin, his teeth biting down once he found the right spot, my soft moans filled the night air and his hands latched to my waist. What could I give to be my last order? To not kill me? No. I didn't want to be pathetic, I was already branded as a moth. I wanted him to remember me as a butterfly that he could never fully understand, not a moth yearning for light and warmth. I wanted to go down with fiery pride.  
"I order you to love me like a ravenous demon. Carve your nails into my skin and make me howl your name, Claude. I want to feel all of the pain and pleasure a demon can give to me." I let out another moan, his teeth digging in even farther into my skin. The pain made me want to beg for more.  
"Yes, your highness."_

I woke up with a start, seeing the sun up. I sighed, yesterday wasn't eventful. Hannah came back and dressed me. What a bore she was. I got out of my bed and rubbed my eyes.  
I looked down, seeing that my member was rock hard from the dream. I blushed deeply, quickly ducking back under my covers. I wanted to sleep in now. I didn't want anyone to see that and wonder about my dream. Burying my face into my pillows, I continued to blush, smirking. At least I knew my last order before Claude took my soul. I realized that's what I wanted, I wanted him to love me, to give me pain, to give me love and pleasure and comfort with hateful words. That man drove me crazy and I loved it. I wanted him more and more with each passing second.  
I wanted that damn spider to want me as well.  
"Master," A woman's voice called out, breaking my thoughts.  
I looked towards the voice and saw Hannah standing there, my fresh clothes in her hands. With a quiet groan, I got up and allowed her to dress me. What a pathetic fool she was. I hated her for some reason that I couldn't think of at the moment. Her hands shook as she dressed me. I frowned once she finished and walked out.  
"Pathetic." I walked out a few moments after her, going to my study. I grabbed a book and sat on my desk, crossing my legs. I didn't even bother about breakfast, I wasn't hungry anyway.  
I read the book, just seeing the words and not processing them. I didn't catch a thing as I read, I just turned the pages with a bored expression. I somehow finished the book on the floor, propping myself up on my elbows as I read the last words. I closed the book with a sigh and got up, walking out.  
"Master..."  
"Yes, Claude?" I hid my smile as I turned around to look at the demon I loved so much.  
"You have the ball tonight with Earl Phantomhive. Would you like for us to pick out some costumes for you?"  
Us? Just as I thought of that word, the triplets popped up from behind him. I waved a hand and sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll be in my room, waiting for them."

~~  
"All of these costumes suck!" I breathed heavily after throwing a fake crown at Hannah's head. I glared at her and then at Claude in the door way. I suddenly smirked. "Strip, Hannah."  
I watched her take off her outfit and I quickly grabbed it, throwing it on myself. "Go fetch me a wig." A few moments passed and she was fixing the wig and made me look like a girl. I smirked once more.  
"During the ball, none of you come up to me. I want to pretend like I'm a servant for a while."  
And with that, they all left me alone, except Claude. He slowly walked up to me, looking down into my eyes and licking his lips. "You look quiet adorable in that, your highness, I could eat you right now." He leaned down and nibbled my ear.  
A blush heated up my cheeks as I pressed myself closer to him, moaning as he went down to my neck. "My orders haven't been fulfilled yet, Claude. So why are you saying such things?" My breathing quickened as he pushed me down to my bed, his hand running down my body.  
"Because they'll be fulfilled soon... Tonight, I want to make you mine."  
His words confused me, but before I could answer, he was leading me downstairs, telling me how everyone was downstairs and the plan to obtain Ciel Phantomhive. I couldn't think. My order would be fulfilled? I'd finally get Ciel Phantomhive? Tonight I'd finally be Claude's?  
He handed me a tray with drinks on it and told me to walk around and ask people kindly if they would like one. I did as he told, gasping as I ran into someone, spilling some over the person.  
I looked up to the person, seeing Ciel Phantomhive. A light blush rose to his cheeks. So, he fancied me? How cute. I grabbed his hand, telling him I'd clean his jacket as I lead him to a guest room. I sat down in a chair after pulling off his jacket and dabbing at it with a cloth.  
"Finished." I said, standing up with a smirk.  
He looked shocked, seeing the spot still soaking wet with the drink. I giggled and leaned in, licking his ear seductively before taking off his eye patch.  
I ran.  
I ran to the woods like Claude told me. It took Ciel a moment to find where I was. I smirked and laughed, pulling off my wig.  
We fought and so did our butlers.  
"Claude will win." I told him before gasping, hearing the demonic instrument breaking. Maybe Claude didn't win. Bastard.  
I watched Ciel Phantomhive closely before returning to the manor with Claude to make my appearance to everyone at the ball. I got dressed in a vampire outfit with the help of Claude.  
"You allowed him to break it!" I screamed at him as he finished dressing me. I slapped him, a fire in my eyes. "Bastard!"  
"I will not loose to him again, I promise your highness."  
"Whatever!" I hissed as I walked with him. I greeted everyone, but I was mostly talking to Ciel's betrothed all night. Her name was Elizabeth and she was ugly.  
I wouldn't be shocked if he dumped her. She was an idiot as well, but I decided to dance with her, a smirk on my face as Ciel joined in.  
_I shall obtain you, Ciel Phantomhive. I swear it._  
Claude and Sebastian went out to do something. It bothered me that I didn't know what he did with the other demon, but I'd find out soon.  
The ball ended on a sour note with Ciel, but I didn't care about that any more. I cared about Claude.

I walked to my room, talking off my costume as I sat on my bed, now in my night shirt. I curled up under the covers, biting my lower lip. So, maybe I tried to kill all of Ciel's friends and I tried to kill his demon as well, but I still invited him over tomorrow to see which one of our demons are better. I thought it was a brilliant game!  
"Alois..." Claude called out. As he said my name, I shuddered, looking at him.  
"Yes...?" I said quietly.  
He walked closer, his eyes flashing a pink color. "Your orders will have been fulfilled soon, so I want my last order soon."  
I gasped, would he be taking my soul tonight? "I... I don't know." I looked away, frowning. How did he know that my orders would be achieved soon?  
I closed my eyes tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
A warm body hovered over mine, golden colored irises were staring deep into my soul. "If you don't want to order me tonight, can I take control?" The demon was asking for permission to take control for a night. I couldn't help but nod, he was being too nice to me.  
"I want to make you mine forever, Alois. Will you allow me to finally own your body as well as your soul?"  
"Yes, Claude. I've been waiting forever to give myself up to you." I pressed my body up against his, his lips on mine as we kissed passionately.  
Tonight would be the night I would give him my entire body. I wanted to be remembered, to be etched into his brain as that one soul he desired so much he wanted the physical body as well.  
I wanted to be his.  
I wanted to make love to my own demon.

* * *

His hands ran down the child's side, hearing the quiet whisper come out of his mouth.  
Claude was ready to take this child for his own. Call him greedy, but he was glad to finally own the boy who had teased him so much, to take him over, to make him feel all the pain and pleasure he deserved. The demon licked up his master's neck, finding a point at where to bite. After finding the vein pulsing in his neck, the demon bit down hard enough to cause the boy to bleed. He heard the erotic moans the boy was making, so it pushed him farther over the edge. Soon, the demon would loose all self control and just fuck the boy senseless.  
"C-Claude! Harder!" Alois moaned, feeling the warm liquid fall down his neck before Claude lapped it up greedily. His blood tasted perfect.  
"Beg."  
Alois was shocked by the demon's word. Beg? Please, he wouldn't do that even if his life depended on it.  
"Beg!" Claude finally shouted, pulling away from the boy's neck and suddenly grinding up against him for a moment. He heard the small whimpers the blond made.  
"Please! More! Make me feel the pain and the pleasure!" Alois almost screamed out, but forced himself to keep quiet.  
"Yes, your highness." The words made Alois shudder, and just like that, his clothes were also off as well, discarded somewhere on the floor and never to be remembered.  
Claude moved down the teenager's body, his hands on the boy's small waist. He bit into the skin right at the collar bone, more blood gushing out of the child as he screamed in pain and pleasure. He glanced down, seeing the boy's member already stiff and throbbing for attention.  
Tsk, this child is such a masochist... How someone can love pain this much, I'll never know... But it's attractive to see him bleeding like this. Claude thought with a smirk as he lapped up the dripping blood once more.  
Alois wiggled underneath his butler, he wanted him to stop teasing, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He wish it would... Now he regretted being a tease to him so much.  
"A-ah!" The blond gasped out as Claude started to touch his throbbing member.  
"Ah, so you like this?" Claude asked with a smirk, his hand slowly moving up and down to pump the boy.  
Alois nodded, his body arched. He felt so pathetic, already feeling like he would come. His eyes shut tightly as he gripped at the bed, more moans escaping his soft pink lips.  
The demon smirked, listening to the boy's moans, they were music to his ears. "To make this more difficult... Don't make any noises, except pants..."  
Glaring down at his demon, the boy accepted the challenge. With a nod of his head, the demon started to such the boy. He wanted to moan and scream, but all he did was gasp for air, his breath shaky as his butler sucked him.  
Claude took off his gloves, putting three fingers up to the brat's mouth. Suddenly sucking on the fingers for a way to keep his mouth shut, Alois grabbed on to his wrist, his tongue swirling around the demon's fingers. His eyes closed, a small pout on his face as Claude pulled his fingers out. The pout was suddenly replaced by a warm sensation down by his tight hole.  
The elder stopped sucking the boy, pushing his tiny legs over his shoulders to get a better angle. One finger went in easily, he heard Alois gasp before shuddering. The demon frowned as another finger went in effortlessly as well. Damn the old pervert Trancy who did this to the boy. It reminded the demon that he wasn't his master's first. That bothered him.  
"A-a third! H-he only added two..." The blond whimpered, trying his best to grind against his fingers and cause pleasurable friction.  
The demon gave a nod before trying to add a third finger, once he finally felt the tightness, he grinned. The boy was right. Speaking of the boy, he was moaning loudly, feeling his butler's fingers moving inside of him.  
"You lost the game, Alois."  
"I don't care about the damn game!" He hissed.  
Claude smirked. "Well... Now that you've lost... I think you should be punished..."  
Suddenly, Alois was flipped to his stomach, his hips being pulled up to where his arse was high up. He glanced back, his eyes widening as he looked at the demon's length. It was far more bigger than the late Trancy Earl.  
Gasping and screaming out in pain, Alois gripped the sheets as Claude entered him violently. The demon lost all of his control as he pounded into his master, leaning over on the child's back, he bit into his neck. Alois screamed out once more, though in pleasure this time. The pain and pleasure the blond felt almost sent him over the edge already. He waited for the demon to hit his sweet spo-  
"Oh, God, Claude!" Alois screamed once more, the demon finally finding the boy's prostate.  
The demon grunted, kissing his master deeply as he fucked him relentlessly. He knew the boy would feel this in the morning and he was glad about that. He wanted him to feel it. He wanted him to love it.  
Once Claude pulled away from the kiss, Alois made the most angel-like noise as he reached his climax coming over both of their chests, his butler thrusting once, twice, three times before he came as well.  
The blond was obviously tired as he whimpered in pleasure, feeling himself being filled up by his lover. He pulled out, causing Alois to gasp, his eyes closing as Claude laid down next to him. He curled up next to his demon, panting heavily.  
"I love you, your highness."  
Hearing those words come from the young boy shocked Claude. He was the boy's highness? Interesting...  
"I love you too, Alois." He stroked the boy's hair before hearing his breathing slow, along with his heart. The demon closed his eyes and took a short nap as well, loving the night he had with the blond.


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" I suddenly screamed, looking away as a hungry wolf came. My wound was bleeding again and I was becoming weak. My screams became whimpers.  
I suddenly heard a whimper that wasn't my own. I opened an eye to see my beloved, who I just gave my whole body to a couple of nights ago, standing there and holding the wolf in his hand. He threw it aside like it was nothing. He leaned down and gave me another smile...  
Little did I know that he would kill me. I begged. I begged for my life even though I said I never would beg. Never. Even for my life. And look at me now, a pathetic human being begging for my life.  
He places his hands on the side of my head. I lean in to brush my lips against his, tears in my eyes before he crushes me.  
He crushed my heart as well.

"Luka, shush now. We're together, no reason to cry about it," I murmured, hugging my brother.  
So, Claude gave me Ciel, but Hannah turned him into a demon and took us to... I believed she took us to Heaven even though she said it isn't that.  
"I-I'm sorry, big brother," my little brother cried into my arms.  
I rubbed his back, calming him as Hannah stood above me with a warm smile. After she told me all what happened, I grew respect for her.  
"Hannah?" I asked quietly as I laid Luka down, seeing him fall asleep because of how much he was crying. He always thought it was my fault, but he doesn't know that this is perfect.  
She just stared at me, waiting for me to continue.  
"Why does Claude ignore me? It's like he hates me." My tears stream down my cheeks and on the field of flowers. This whole world was just one big field of bluebells. "Does he hate me? My highness can't hate me!" I sob into my hands, only to be pulled into a warm, welcoming hug from Hannah. She stroked my blonde hair, staying silent. I could tell something was amiss when I heard Claude's soft voice.  
"You think I hate you?" I was suddenly pulled out of Hannah's arms and into his. I cried into his chest, not believing his words once he spoke again. "Alois," he said, taking my head in his hands. Formalities didn't matter anymore. "I don't hate you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts and I hate how I can't show it all to you."  
I look up at him, frowning and shoving him away. "You can start by just hugging me. You avoided me!" I continue to cry, not being able to stop. I wonder how my body is able to hold this much fluid.  
He walked away, not looking back. "Yeah!" I screamed. "Run away from your problems!"  
I fall to my knees, sobbing.  
Soon, I find sleep.

Waking up, I groan and turn, only to find two arms wrapped tighter around me. "I'm sorry," Claude says into my ear. I turn around, still not accepting his apology. "I love you, I just don't know how to show it. You show so much emotion and I'm just... I can't." He sighs, stroking my cheek. I lean my head in, humming happily.  
"I finally accept."  
His lips brushed against mine, kissing me. The kiss heated up and I ended up on top of Claude while his hands gripped my hips, grinding against him. Nothing would stop us...  
That is, until Hannah cleared her throat and pointed to Luka stirring around and waking up. I got up and blushed deeply, never wanting my little brother to see me doing something like that. And Hannah just ignored us. I bit my lower lip, thinking about how Claude and I should probably fool around when Luka's asleep again.  
"I love you, my highness."  
"I love you too, Alois."  
We hug and hear a small 'awww' coming from Luka. I smiled.

Claude and I were more in love than ever, Hannah just sat by and watch with a smile as she took care of Luka. Luka saw me and Claude as some sort of father and son thing, when really... It was far from that.  
Almost every night we would walk a good distance away from my sleeping brother and make love, allowing Hannah to sleep as well.  
Hannah was the mother, Luka the small child and I was the boy with the boyfriend.  
I loved our family.  
I was glad I was in my little dream world.  
Things are completely perfect here.  
Thank you, Ciel, for allowing me to see this beautiful world.  
Thank you.  
"I love you too, Claude," I panted after Claude laid down, we had just finished. He pulled me in, whispering sweet nothings.  
Yes, thank you.

_The end._


End file.
